


Force

by thegreenfigtree



Series: Motion [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfigtree/pseuds/thegreenfigtree
Summary: Newton's second law states that an unbalanced force is the only thing that can put an object at rest into motion.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: Motion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Force

**Author's Note:**

> prequel #2 - the long fic is coming next i promise :)

Jane stares at the vending machine. She’s staring, but her eyes aren’t focusing on anything in particular. She doesn’t know how long she’s been standing there when she hears a familiar clearing of the throat from behind her. She turns around with a tight smile. “Hey, Korsak.”

Korsak places a gentle, warm hand on her shoulder. “You have to put money in.”

Jane makes a face at him and, for a second, things feel normal. “I’m not even hungry,” she sighs. “I just needed to get out of there.”

“She’s still asleep?”

“They said it would be another couple hours.”

Korsak pulls out his wallet and leans around Jane to slip a dollar into the machine. “Can’t get this brand at the store,” he says, holding up the bag of barbeque chips with a grin. When Jane doesn’t react, he sighs. “Come on.” He guides her to the bench beside the machines. “Talk to me.”

Jane feels herself relax just a little bit in Korsak’s presence. He’s been there for everything, helped her through the dark through Hoyt and Paddy Doyle and Frost. She knows she can always count on Korsak to help carry some of her burden. “I’m worried about what’s gonna happen after this. What if… she can’t deal? What if she’s not the same person anymore?”

“You remember what I told you when she first went missing?”

Jane forced her memory back to that night. In the dark, standing beside all that was left at the scene, choking back tears because _if I hadn’t been so focused on Ma_. “She’s strong. She’s smart. She’s capable,” she says softly. It became a mantra after that night. “I know she is. I just…”

“You can’t force her to move on any faster than she will,” Korsak says. He places a hand on her shoulder. “Just be with her. Show her you’re not going anywhere.”

There are memories behind that word. _Force_. Memories of Maura explaining equations at a mile a minute, forgetting that Jane doesn’t think in variables like she does. Jane squeezes her eyes shut against the thoughts. She nods. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Korsak smiles. “Chip?” he asks, holding out the bag.

“No, thanks.” Jane sighs and stands up. “I’m gonna go back and wait for her to wake up.” She smiles hesitantly. “Thanks for the pep talk, old man.”

“Any time.”

Jane turns and walks to the elevator, her chest tight. She’s still terrified, of course, of what’s to come. But Korsak is right. She can’t force anything. She’ll be right there beside Maura when she wakes up, and the whole time she’s navigating all of this. And she’s not going anywhere.


End file.
